List of programs broadcast by Aura
This is a list of programs currently broadcast on the American television channel Aura. Current programming As of May 15th, 2019 First-run Original series *''Dueling Underground'' *''Frostland'' *''Gamer's Luck'' *''Midnight Story'' *''Noxmore'' *''SnowFall'' *''Star Trek: The New Enterprise'' Transferred from TeleAmerica *''The Animator's Worst Nightmare'' *''Fortnite: The Animated Series'' *''The League of Infamy'' *''Multidimensional Investigators'' *''Music Planet'' *''Game Duel'' *''Reality Bytes'' *''Reviewing Station'' *''Virtual Reality Challenge'' *''What's the Pitch?'' Acquired *''B-Daman Unleashed'' *''Cartoon Network Battle'' *''Circuit City: Gamezone'' *''Cybersix'' *''Deal or No Deal Wales'' *''Mix Master (2017)'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Battle'' *''Rock Starz Unite!'' *''Top Gear: Canada'' *''Twinkle Stars'' *''Wish Me Mell'' *''The Zimmer Twins'' Reruns of ended first-run series Original series *''Chloe'' *''Code D-2'' *''DotA 2 Underground'' *''Eagle Girl'' *''Finding Nemo: The Series'' *''Pepper Ann (2017)'' *''Rock Dog'' (season 2) *''Power Rangers Riderz'' First-run acquired programming *''Bottle Fairy'' (linear run) *''Ghoul Soul Detection Squad'' *''Kuroeusagi'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' (English dub) *''Project Mirai'' *''Shuriken and Pleats: JewelNinja'' *''Super B-Daman'' *''Transformers: Victory'' *''WarioWare Popples'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)'' Syndicated Animated *''6teen'' *''Ace Attorney Investigations'' *''Adventure Time'' *''Adventures of a Gamer'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Baseball Team 106'' *''Cards Against Humanity'' *''Cartoon Madness'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Cottonsweet'' *''Cybersix'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Fred's Head'' *''FusionFall'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Hard Rock 101'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Instant Adventure: Just Add Water!'' *''Invader Zim (2001)'' *''Invader Zim (2016)'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Ned's Newt'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *''Parody Central'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Pizza Quest'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998)'' *''Power Rangers Ultra Time Limit'' *''Princess of Halloween Night'' *''The Princess of Nana Moon'' *''Recess'' *''Regular Show'' *''Steven Universe'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Three Delivery'' *''Time Force'' *''Totally Spies!'' *''Transformers: Animated'' *''Twelve Forever'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''WKRP in Cincinnati (2017) Anime *''Corrector Yui'' *''Crash B-Daman'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony: The Animation'' *''Dragon Ball: Broly'' *''Dragon Quest'' *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' *''Ever Oasis'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Magical DoReMi'' *''Mega Man Star Force'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' *''Mew Mew Power'' *''Pokémon-chan XY'' *''Pretty Cure'' *''Shuriken and Pleats'' *''Shuriken and Pleats: Ninja Life'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Stitch!'' *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' *''Ultimate Muscle'' *''Xelphos Chronicles'' Live-action *''Beaver's Log'' *''CNN 10'' *''Crash Course'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''Double Dare 2K16'' *''Fighting Underground'' *''Hole in the Wall'' *''Incredible Crew'' *''Level Up'' TBA. Upcoming programming *''Heroes of the Universe'' *''Miss XV'' *''Robot Girls Z'' (repeats from AuraToons) Former programming *''1001 Nights'' *''A New World Upon Us'' *''Academy Stars'' *''Adventure of Vanos'' *''Adventures of The Man Called Gold'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Attack of the Show!'' *''Attack on Titan'' *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''BrainSurge'' *''Carl²'' *''Case Closed: Detective Conan'' *''Chaotic'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Clone High USA'' *''Code Lyoko II'' *''Code Monkeys'' *''Cops'' *''The Cramp Twins'' *''Cubix'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Deadtime Stories'' *''Death Note'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Dice Master Akira'' *''Disaster Report'' *''Doctor Who'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Doug'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Duckman'' *''DuckTales'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Finders Keepers'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Get the Picture'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Grojband'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''How It's Made'' *''iCarly'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kappa Mikey'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Little Witch Academia'' *''Looped'' *''Lucky Star'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Make It Pop'' *''MetaJets'' *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''My Life Me'' *''My Neighbor Seki'' *''Naruto'' *''NCIS'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nick Arcade'' *''Nickelodeon Guts'' *''One Piece'' *''One-Punch Man'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XY'' *''Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest'' *''Pop-Up Video'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Wild Force'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' *''The Prince of Tennis'' *''Proving Ground'' *''Rainfall'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Robotboy'' *''Rocket Monkeys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rugrats'' *''Samurai Jack (2017)'' *''Shaman King'' *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō'' *''Show by Rock!!'' *''Sidekick'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Skatoony'' *''Sonic X'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''South Park'' *''Space Pirate Crew Omega'' *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Voyager'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Tokyo Ghoul'' *''Total Drama'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Undergrads'' *''Victorious'' *''Xelphos III'' *''Wayside'' *''Webheads'' *''The Weekenders'' *''What Would You Do?'' *''What's with Andy?'' *''X-Play'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' *''Zoey 101''